


Where I Belong

by Heyjoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: But mostly fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Iruka being brave, Literally every character I can think of, Naruto being a goof, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, fluff and love, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjoon/pseuds/Heyjoon
Summary: Iruka put his all into his students, always going above and beyond for them. Kagura was alone for too long, putting her happiness on the back burner for another day. But when Naruto intervenes, can happiness be found in the depths of lonely eyes that mirror her own?
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Winter hit the Hidden Leaf Village with a force that nobody expected. The nights grew terribly cold and the days did not offer much respite even with the cold winter sun bearing down on them. Each morning was met with a soft falling of snow before melting away by midafternoon and turning to ice as the sun set behind the mountains. The village was all abuzz with the upcoming winter festival, dozens of vendors and people arriving every day to set up for the festivities from different villages. The slow morning snow had already started falling as Naruto made his way towards Ichiraku for a breakfast ramen before he went to train for the day, Jiraiya having ditched him for “research”.

“Good morning, Naruto!” someone called out, the blonde boy spinning on the spot with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Kagura!” He replied as he spotted the familiar woman standing in front of one of the festival stalls.

He ran over, the smile spreading across his face as he approached before she wrapped him a large hug.

“Are you off to get ramen again?” She questioned, large green eyes peering down at him.

He blushed as he nodded his head, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course! A strong ninja needs a good breakfast if they’re going to train hard.” He explained, adjusting the blue scarf around his neck.

“Well then,” she started, adjusting her own red scarf, “Why don’t I join you this morning? My treat.” She smiled.

Naruto’s smile widened even more if possible before he grabbed her pale hand and began pulling her down the street, her long silver hair flowing behind her. As they chatted about his training for the day, she noticed people giving them sideway stares and whispering about them as they walked past. Naruto did not seem to hear them, or he did not let it get to him as they made their way down the street, her hand still clasped in his stronger one. She threw them all glares as they made eye contact, the ice from her stare causing them to quickly turn away. As they approached the restaurant Ayame was outside hanging up the last of her decorations as her father opened the front doors.

“Good morning, Ayame!” Naruto called as they approached, the brunette smiling at him in response as they made their way into the restaurant.

“Good moring old man!” Naruto called as he sat down, Kagura taking the stool next to him.

“Good morning, Naruto!” Teuichi greeted before noticing the woman sat next to him. “Oh, good morning Miss Kagura!” He smiled before placing two glasses of water before them.

“Good morning, Master Teuichi.” Kagura smiled as she removed her scarf, the warmth of the stoves permeating the small restaurant comfortably.

Teuichi placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them before he went about his morning business and helped his daughter with the rest of the decorations for the festival.

“Are you excited for the festival, Naruto?” Kagura asked as she ate a piece of radish, the swirling vegetable one of her favorites.

The blonde nodded excitedly as he slurped at his noodles before stopping a moment to answer her.

“I was going to ask Sakura if she wanted to go with me, but she’s been too busy with her training with Grandma Tsunade so I’ll just go with Kiba and the gang.” He explained, before turning big blue eyes towards the older woman next to him.

“What about you, Kagura? You going to ask anyone to the festival?”

Smiling she shook her head before placing her chopsticks down on her almost empty bowl.

“I don’t think so, Kurenai is going with Asuma and Anko is too busy harassing Izumo and Kotetsu to make any plans with.” She answered, sighing wistfully.

She had a far off look in her eyes, Naruto noticed, a look he often had in his own. He knew Kagura was lonely, her mother had died a year before and since then she mostly kept to herself. Despite not being a ninja herself, most of her friends were and that often left her alone while they were busy. They had met years earlier, when Naruto had failed his graduation test and the rest of his friends had been given their leaf headbands. He sat watching as the families of his friends congratulated them as he sat alone, the harsh words of some of the spectators reaching his ears. Kagura had been there to see Ino graduate, the blonde girl’s family owning the flower shop next to her mother’s bakery. Her ears had perked as she heard two women whispering loudly about the lone boy as he cried frustrated tears, his heart breaking more as the harshness of their words brushed over him.

“How about you shut your ignorant mouths?” She snapped as she stood behind them, their heads snapping around at her harsh tone.

“Excuse you? Who do you think you are?” One woman spoke, distaste coloring her voice at the silver-haired woman before her.

“I think the question is, who the hell do you think you are? He is a child, you heartless bitch. So how about you get out of my face before I show you the real meaning of fear.” Her eyes burned with fire as she spoke, those standing around her stunned into silence.

The women quickly scurried away before Kagura made her away across the yard of the academy, her eyes glued on the lone boy on the swing. She stopped before him, the setting sun setting her hair ablaze as she knelt in front of him.

“I hear you love Ichiraku Ramen, is that true?” Her voice had softened as she spoke to him, her eyes turning from cold emerald to warm summer grass.

Slowly he nodded his head, not sure where this was going. Who was this woman and why was she defending him against the villagers?

“I happen to love Ichiraku too. Would you like to go get some with me? My treat?”

“Thank you, but Iruka-Sensei and I already made plans.” He answered quietly, his voice raspy with unshed tears.

“That’s okay, next time.” She started as she stood up, dusting the dirt off her blue dress. “My name is Kagura by the way, if you ever need a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

She walked away after giving him a soft smile before she disappeared through the gates with Ino and her parents, leaving a lighthearted Naruto in her wake. Now they had food together a few times a week whenever he wasn’t busy training or on missions, which seemed to be getting in the way more and more. When Sasuke had abandoned the village in search of Orochimaru, Kagura was there for him day and night to comfort him and tell him it would be okay. But she always had a smile on her face and always checked on him when he was home, ever since that first day they met and with a determined nod to himself he started forming a plan, to make sure she enjoyed the winter festival. With a final gulp of his ramen Naruto jumped up from his stool with a satisfied sigh.

“I’ve got to go start training; I’ll see you later Kagura!” He called before he scurried away into the morning snow.

Kagura laughed before she settled the bill, thanking Ayame and Teuichi before adjusting her scarf back around her neck and stepping into the cold morning air.

The decorations around the village were almost finished, the white and blue lanterns that lined the streets looked like balls of ice and the winter garland was strung across the fronts of all the buildings. As she made her way down the street towards her bakery she took in all the new stalls being set up on the main road; sweets stands, game stalls, toys and trinkets stalls, as well as some mask and and clothing stalls. She herself had a small stall that would be set up in front of the bakery that one of the older employees would be working; a sweet older woman who told her to take the festival for herself this year.

As she entered the bakery the smell of freshly baked breads and sweets reached her nose from the small kitchen in the back and she smiled, today would be a good day.

The day of the festival arrived and the whole village was alight with excitement for the festivities to come. The academy classes were cancelled for the day, most of the missions were either completed or put on hold since they were not urgent, and the villagers were dressed in their festival clothes. As the rest of the village woke for the day Kagura was putting finishing touches on the bakery’s stand before she stood back with Mina, the elderly woman who would be working at it.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to work at the stand, Mina?” Kagura questioned as she adjusted the green scarf around her neck.

“Don’t be silly dear.” Mina admonished as she pulled some warm gloves on her wizened hands. “I want you to enjoy the festival this year, you deserve it.” With a smile she walked away, her silver winter kimono dancing in the light.

The entire village was in attendance for the festival, the streets bursting with music and laughter as families milled about and the visiting shinobi enjoyed themselves in the cold winter air. Snow had begun falling steadily over the village, but nobody seemed to mind, the soft coating adding to the festive atmosphere as some of the smaller children threw snowballs and tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Kagura wandered around the streets taking in all the sights and sounds, stopping at nearly every stall she passed to look at the wares being sold or to try some of the delicious treats that were on display. Snowflakes collected in her hair as she placed her parasol down to retrieve some money from her coin purse, the ice crystals shining like small diamonds in the festival lights.

Across the village, Naruto made his way towards the heart of the festival with his friends in tow, everyone in their best robes to celebrate the season. His own robe was a dark blue with silver swirls climbing up the sleeves and the hem, an orange obi holding it together. Beside him Sakura and Ino walked, gushing over the fairy lights and decorations placed around the village. Both girls tried to outdo each other in outfits but surprisingly, they almost matched. Ino wore a light blue kimono with yellow flowers stitched all around, her obi a soft pink color and her long hair braided over one shoulder. Her best friend and rival, Sakura, wore a similar kimono in yellow with small pink flowers and a light blue obi; both girls looked like spring amidst the snow and chill of winter and once they accepted they still had similar taste after all these years, and a few choice words from Kiba, they accepted defeat and stopped arguing and began to enjoy the night.

Hinata and Kiba walked behind them with Chouji and Shikamaru, talking about some of the stops they wished to make along the way. Hinata’s pale eyes were vibrant against her dark lavender kimono, her family’s symbol delicately stitched on the back in silver thread and a silver obi tied into a beautiful bow sat around her waist, the sides of her hair pulled back and held with matching lavender ribbons. Choji and Shikamaru both opted for dark green kimono’s with either a red or orange obi, nobody could really tell which color was which as they were so similar in shade, they almost looked like twins. Kiba however was decked out in a grey kimono with a white obi, a white dog stitched along his back between his shoulders and Akamaru trotting happily by his side.

As they walked and talked, Naruto remained quiet until they reached the main part of the festival, his sea colored eyes lighting up with mischief as he spotted Kagura standing a distance away, her black and gold kimono standing out amongst the more colorful ones.

“Kagura! Hey, Kagura!” Naruto called, his arm waving in the air as her eyes turned towards him.

She smiled in recognition before thanking the vendor she was speaking to, placing her parcel in a small basket before moving to greet the group of young shinobi. As she walked the golden embroidery on her dress danced in the lights, looking like tiny fireflies all around her.

“Hi guys! How’re you enjoying the festival?” She greeted as she came to a stop, accepting hugs from Naruto and the girls as the three other males waved or nodded their greetings.

“It’s so beautiful!” Sakura gushed as she looked around her, her large green eyes taking in all the sights.

“I love your kimono, Kagura! Where did you get it?” Ino asked as she looked at the garment, the glittering golden threads turning out to be falling petals from larger flowers embroidered on her shoulders. The golden colored obi she wore was a silky material, the ends of the bow decorated with small charms that jingled when she moved.

“My mother made it before she got sick, I never got the chance to wear it.” Kagura smiled sadly, her eyes flashing for a moment before a bright smile reappeared on her face.


End file.
